


The Beholder's Eyes

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Barebacking, Bottom Uther, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Surprise Sex, Top Merlin (Merlin), Unsafe Sex, bad language words, some toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Kings aren't allowed to have weaknesses. Servants are supposed to be the meeker party. That stupid boy of Arthur's doesn't much care for rules
Relationships: Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	The Beholder's Eyes

His hair was so thick and so soft. Uther roved his fingers through the boy’s curls as Merlin slurped greedily at his cock. Gods, but it felt magnificent. He’d spent more than a year lusting after the boy he’d been so foolish to give to Arthur, and then suddenly Merlin had knocked him into a broom-cupboard and fallen to his knees before Uther could breathe a word. 

He slumped heavily against the back wall, head hitting hard on the stone. Merlin’s wicked tongue flicked over his tip, traced the vein on his shaft, warmed him to his core. Uther’s hips stuttered in delight and he pulled hard on Merlin’s hair. The boy gave a little purring moan as his King fucked deep into his throat, his dainty white hands clenching the fabric of Uther’s trousers. 

His eyes were blown wide, almost black with arousal, as he stared up into Uther’s own. He could’ve cummed in the boy’s mouth right there, under that gaze. 

Merlin let him slip from his mouth, then, suckling the head with a wet, open kiss, determined to make his King last longer than his age would allow. 

“Make you happy,” he mumbled around his master’s cock. 

Uther didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Make you feel good.” Merlin kissed his head and lapped up his precum like it was ambrosia. 

Merlin’s eyes burned into him. He couldn’t look away. A hand released from his trousers and slid to cup and massage his balls. Uther groaned. He tried to widen his stance without falling. 

The boy sucked and slurped and engulfed his King’s cock, bobbing his head at every angle imaginable, hollowing his cheeks one moment and sliding away the next. He stuffed two fingers into his mouth while still desperately choking himself on his King, wetting them with spit.

Those fingers circled the King’s sensitive bud.

“You don’t tell a soul.”

He made sure the boy paid for the lapse in propriety by knocking into the back of his throat with his tip. 

There were already two fingers inside him, scissoring. Merlin knew what he was doing. Uther was on the verge of cardiac arrest. “If you touch me there, I’ll cum. I’ll cum in your mouth.”

He had the boy’s face clutched to his groin, plastered to him. Merlin twisted his fingers. Uther yelped and jizzed hard, his knees trembling under him as Merlin practically stabbed his spot with his digits, swallowed his every pulse of seed. He wrung his King dry, and Uther collapsed to the floor in front of Merlin, hole gaping and fluttering around nothing. He hadn’t been touched there in thirty years. 

“If you even breathe—“

Merlin was achingly hard, his lips red and his prick straining against his trousers. He beamed, eyes shining. His fingers returned and Uther fell over the boy, knocking them both to the floor. He let his legs spread, like a wanton, like a  _ whore _ , and bit the boy’s big dumb ear as his body started to remember this was his first sex in twenty years.

“Again?” Merlin sounded like he was smirking. Uther pulled his hair, hard, and fucked down on those wicked, wicked fingers. His cock was filling with blood, dragging against Merlin’s thigh with each thrust backwards, but the angle was just right and he couldn’t move a muscle for fear of ruining this.

“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop. I’ll have you hanged if you stop.”

“I won’t. I won’t.” Merlin was panting. “Fuck, I thought—“

“Don’t think.” Uther groaned loudly. Vaguely, he might’ve been crying, hopefully not that the boy could see. He bit his ear again, pulled those soft curls until Merlin squealed, felt the ache of his thighs and the pain in his knees from the motions required to keep this up. He was too old for this. Like it was far away, Uther heard his crown fall off and hit the floor. He felt Merlin untying his robe and undoing the fastenings of his coat. 

Off came his mail, his shirt. Uther kicked off his boots and his trousers went with them. 

Merlin executed a manoeuvre that almost knocked the wind out of him by sheer surprise alone— and Merlin was on top, peeling off his shirt and shucking his trousers and shoes and— oh— oh gods—

“You can’t— you can’t tell— any—“

Merlin’s cock was hard as metal, scorching hot. It hit-hit-hit on his spot, right on his spot. Merlin looked fit to scream. “—for us—“ the boy choked, “not... for them to know.”

“God—!”

“Got you. Got you.” Merlin was stroking him at blinding speed, fucking him in time with it. Uther would die here. He would die in this closet. 

It burned. It burned like hellfire. He could feel Merlin’s every twitch. The boy hit his spot, hit it-hit it-hit it—

“FUCK!”

He coated them both in white. 

Merlin didn’t stop. The boy’s face was the picture of bliss. Uther couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Gon—“

“Do— fucking do it.”

And he did. And he screamed. The  _ world  _ could’ve heard him cum. He crumpled to his King’s chest, sides heaving, legs trembling. Uther was in worse shape. Merlin’s cock lay soft inside him, but he didn’t have the energy to move or breathe or think.

He just  _ was _ , for a moment. He lay there, in ecstasy, for what felt like years. 

And then, strength curled into his limbs, and his lungs sucked in a deep breath like he’d been drowning, and he rolled the boneless boy off him to retrieve his clothes. 

Merlin got up after a long second. Still naked, still quaking, he wiped the King down with his own kerchief and dressed him, gently. Then he wriggled back into his own clothes and opened the door to the closet, leaving his King exhausted and dumbfounded and madly in love. 


End file.
